They Just Couldn't Help Themselves! : Couldn't Help It Series PT 1
by Theadosia57
Summary: You know that saying 'Don't judge a book by its cover', Well they did! So I ran with it. Twilight AU Bella's P.O.V One-Shot You can read all 3 parts in one story called 'Couldn't Help It'


A/N:- Using a little poetic licence here, I doubt she'd have been allowed to do this! xx Alexis

I had just dropped into the school to hand in my homework, I was having one of those unscheduled days out, tomorrow. Charlie, my dad was having a rare day off and was going fishing, taking me with him, I didn't mind, hell I loved him and we didn't get a lot of quality time together. He was this little town's Chief of Police, so the school was very lenient with us about it, because they knew we didn't get much time for just the two of us. We were setting of tonight and I'd forgotten to hand in my stuff this morning. Today had been one of my free afternoon days, god I loved being a senior, not the studying for exams you understand, but the free study periods, Thursday just happened to be awesome for me as they were all back to back after lunch.

So I was dressed in my rattiest clothes, you know the type, baggy, shapeless and ugly, I was also driving the clunker, I was never taking my baby out again on one of our trips, it took weeks to get the smell of fish out of her. When I pulled up it was the change of period and several of my friends shouted out their condolences, when they saw the truck and my clothes. I laughed and headed to the main office, Mrs Cope said to have a good time with dad and she'd see me Monday. As I was leaving the building, a very shiny silver Volvo was pulling into the car park and stopped near my truck, Oh yeah! new students, of course, I'm sure I heard dad saying something about them and their father, our new Doctor.

They climbed out, all five of them, wow is all I could process as some of them glanced at me disdainfully, one of the females even wrinkled her nose, as if I smelled bad when I drew level, which I damn well didn't. Okay, then and Oh the joy of joys! was what I thought when I heard one of the boy's snigger and I glanced up, "Excuse me miss? Would you be able to tell us where the office is, please?" asked the tall red headed one, in a ridiculously pompous voice, as some of the rest giggled. I looked at him, then back at the huge sign outside the aforementioned office, then back to him, "English not your first language then?" I queried and he looked confused, then followed my gaze, then he looked downright angry. "Special Ed's that way, though!" I said pointing to a separate building on the right, he was fuming now, serves him right. I know it was cruel, but I was just plain annoyed by his whole demeanour, as well as the wording of his question, did he think I was so dumb I wouldn't be able to form a sentence.

I walked away and jumped into my truck, they were all talking and a couple of them were giving him hell, so not all of them are total assholes! Unless it was for being caught acting so damn stupid in public. I realised then my Dictaphone was still running, shit! I would have to run through it and find where I stopped, I'm writing lyrics for a song I'd composed for my music exam. I shut it off and threw it in my bag, I'll do it when were out at the lake, I always took stuff to do and books to read, when we went fishing. After all these years Charlie knew it was not my forte, but it was more about us, well, being us! So I was ready to go as soon as he got home, I'd pack us plenty to eat and drink as well.

We had a great two days away, Charlie was on a roll, I think he caught my weight in fish on this trip. I would have to convince him to share it around, there s only so much fish you can eat! I had listened to my tape and was about to erase it when I came to the new peoples conversation with me, what was that buzzing in the background I'd thought, hell it could almost be, voices, it started as soon as they had gotten out the car, cause I heard all the doors closing. That's not right! So what the hell was it? Well I'm not a music guru for nothing and I'll check it out on Sunday back home I decided. We were home by ten in the morning on Sunday and I couldn't wait to jump in the shower. "Sort out the fish first, dad! Then you can shower after me, while I get the washing on" I shouted over my shoulder, running up the stairs.

Two hours later all clean and shiny, fed and alone , Charlie was off delivering his fish, thank the lord. I sat in my room making a copy of the tape, I played it over and yup something there in the background, so I tweaked, manipulated and generally went all FBI on it until I sat shocked at my results :-

 ** _"Oh my god what the hell is that?"_ said an extremely bitchy and ice cold voice, _"Rose don't be so cruel!"_ said a deep and warm, strong voice. _"Whatever, just keep it away from me Emmett!"_ the ice bitch again spoke.**

Alright then, so logic dictates that, Miss wrinkly nose, the ice bitch is Rose, the big strong looking guy she was hanging on to must be Emmett.

 ** _"Bet you a thousand bucks, she gets all starry eyed over Eddie!"_ strongman Emmett again, _"Count me out, I ain't gettin' involved!"_ said a smooth, velvety southern voice, _"Don't call me Eddie! How many times do I have to tell you?"_ said a petulant, whiny childish voice. _"But I'll take that bet!"_ it continued.**

Okay, the southern voice must belong to the blond guy? The petulant whiner would be Eddie! Then followed our interaction short and sweet really, but in the background could be heard!

 ** _"Don't Edward, you're going to regret it!"_ said a twinkly sweet voice, _"Too late, what an asshole!"_ back to the blond southerner.**

lastly, the twinkly voice has to be the little dark-haired girl. After my Special Ed comment, hey! perfect name for him, I can't help laughing.

 ** _"Why didn't you warn me, Alice? I looked like a pathetic fool!"_ asked Special Ed, _"I tried to dumbass remember!"_ replied twinkly Alice, _"Well damn, I really like her!"_ commented southern blond, _"Shut up Jasper, nobody asked for your opinion!"_ retorted asshole, Special Ed.**

Oh, southern blond is Jasper, nice, very nice, and the twinkly dark haired girl is Alice, the next bit is really confusing but went like this.

 ** _"She has no future! Well I don't see it anyway!"_ sighed Alice, _"What!"_ all the others, _"Actually I can't hear her either!"_ moaned Special Ed, _"Jasper?"_ Rose, _"Oh she's got emotions, plenty of them and felt every single one!"_ laughed Jasper, _"Well what did the ugly looking thing feel?"_ this time demanded by Special Ed. _"None of your damn business!"_ retorted Jasper.**

That was all that was on in as I was driving away by then, how did they do that? What did they mean about not seeing my future and hearing my mind? that's not possible, is it? But Jasper could feel my emotions, well damn! Snotty damned assholes those two were, well most of them seem nice, not sure about Alice yet! Well, two can play that game, I have never judged anyone like they did me! last Thursday, after just five minutes interaction.

I spent the whole night phoning all my friends and asked about the new kids, no one had a good thing to say about any of them, they were standoffish and a couple were downright rude, bet that's Rose and Eddie. So I came up with a plan, telling everyone to pass it on to friends and siblings and as an afterthought I suggested they look at me sympathetically or even think about me as a charity case tomorrow, explaining how rude they had been to me, a complete stranger to them. So with that in mind, I pulled out my best-looking fishing clothes, not as bad as the ones I'd worn the other day, but still horrendous for school. I really was not normally an unkind person but they had really rubbed me up the wrong way with their judgemental attitude and behaviour. I also charge up my Dictaphone, so I could pick up what they had to say.

When I arrived at school early on Monday, as arranged with Angela she rushed up as I parked next to the shiny Volvo, "Bella, I hope you don't mind but I brought you breakfast? It's not much but! here you are" she said offering me a bag. "Thank you, Angela, you're so kind!" I enthused, "It's no problem Bella, that's what friends are for! If I was needing help you'd do the same" she smiled and walked away. I heaved a big sigh and opened the bag, geez go overboard Angie I was thinking, as I tucked in. I could see the Cullens, that's their name I found out last night, all themselves adopted so you would think they would know better, out of the corner of my eye. Each watching me with a different look on their faces.

Eddie and Rose with disgust and horror, Emmett with embarrassment, Alice with sadness and Jasper with confusion. He would give me away if I didn't let him understand, so I glanced up with a hopeless longing look in my eyes but was emoting mischief and fun. His head swung around and he looked me directly in the eye, barely nodded and turned away. I could see them talking, but he shook his head and walked away. As I got out and wandered inside a few people nodded at me sadly and I gave then all small smiles. As also planned at my locker Jessica came up to me and stage whispered, "Bella, my mom was having a clear out over the weekend, she wanted you to have first dibs before it goes to the thrift shop! So pop around tonight okay?" I looked at her kindly saying "Oh thanks, Jessica, I will, you and your family are too kind to me" I said humbly, "Nonsense Bella, you're a good friend, I'll see you later!" and she to walked off.

All morning in the sight of the Cullens someone either squeezed my arm, or gave me a small hug, before moving off to their friends, just before lunch Mike stopped me in the corridor shouting "Hey Belly!" the Cullens all looked over, thinking here was someone who would not be nice to me, I saw Rose sneer. "I'm going to Seattle this weekend, my mom wanted to know if you would like to pick up my shifts at the store? Same rates as before okay!" he said grinning and Rose and Eddie deflated, "Thanks, Mike you're a pal!" I answered, "No I'm a dirty stop out, but don't tell my mom" he laughed and went into the cafeteria. I could see Alice and Emmett smiling at how nice Mike was, Jasper was amused, but the other two were livid, why? I don't know.

Once in the lunch queue, I pretended to rake my pockets and found only a dollar, I sighed and bought a small drink and shuffled over to the table where everyone was sitting. Angie slid along making room and as a conversation started up, the odd person stopped by and said hello, but three people in our year reached over and put something on my tray, an apple from Eric, a yogurt from Lauren and a slice of Pizza from Tyler, no one said anything and even though this wasn't real I was touched, it was if they were reaffirming I really was their friend. I really did have a quivering lip as I ate the food they provided, each and every time I had one of these interactions, I turned on the tape to catch anything the Cullens said.

This went on for the whole week, with a different person feeding me breakfast, that was strange, especially when It was one of the boys, some of that was not very healthy but I dutifully eat it. God, I might have to diet after this is all over, every night I went home and ran the tape, as each day progressed three of the Cullens became my champions as the other two ridiculed and vilified me.

 **Monday Morning**

 ** _"Oh, my god! Those people are actually feeding it! They should shun it not pamper and baby it!_ " the bitch,**

 ** _"Rose they are her friends! She's down on her luck not diseased!"_ Alice,**

 ** _"They probably have to gas her truck for her too! It's disgusting, we shouldn't have to be in a school with the likes of her!"_ Special Ed,**

 ** _"Enough Edward, look around, at least she has friends! Do we?"_ Emmett,**

 ** _"They truly care about her, she's a good friend"_ Jasper**

 **Later at the lockers**

 ** _"It's taking their cast offs to wear, that's pathetic, people like her should just kill themselves!"_ the bitch,**

 ** _"Rose! that's a terrible thing to say, I can't believe you're so mean and nasty!"_ Emmett**

 **In the Corridor**

 ** _"Damn it! I thought at least he would bully her, I'm really disappointed! Maybe I should do it myself, so she can learn her place"_ Special Ed,**

 ** _"Try it Eddie and I'll separate your brain from your head, it's not as if you need it!"_ Emmett**

 **Monday Lunchtime**

 ** _"Dear god again! has she no pride, she might as well sit outside the door with a bowl, begging!"_ Special Ed,**

 ** _"Edward, she hasn't asked one person for a thing! They all either offer or just give it to her!"_ Alice,**

 _ **"You know that thing Carlisle is always trying to** _**_instill into us, respect for your fellow man! That's what this is!_ " Jasper**

Each day goes on the same, they just get nastier and sicker in their commentary, the others get angrier and more defensive of me, there are lots of bits I have to leave out as it's hard to hear, what with the growling, and references to the humans, I have surmised they are in fact not human, but what I'm not sure. On Friday I phone everyone again and say it's over and Monday will show them up for the assholes they are. I had previously arranged with the social sciences teacher to do my oral exam on interactions with strangers in a school setting. It will be done during assembly, I also contacted the hospital and suggested to the Doctor he might want to attend, I did allude to them being different and if they were trying to blend in maybe Rose and Edward should not be allowed to be around humans. He gasped at that and said he'd be there.

Monday morning rolled around and I dressed in my normal fairly fashionable clothes, did my hair and makeup, then jumped in my dark blue convertible, a gift from everyone, they all chipped into my car fund for my 18th birthday, Phil and Charlie giving me the most. I was not as early as last week and the Cullens were all standing by the Volvo when I arrived. Jasper smiled and nodded, Emmett and Alice were confused, but the other two were gobsmacked! They stood there with their mouths open as I climbed out of my car and wandered over to all my friends who were whooping and laughing, pointing at the Cullens and Edward made as if to leave but Emmett held him in place.

The assembly bell rang and everyone filed in, I went to sit at the front, waiting for the principal finishing his notices and then opening up the floor for the social sciences teacher. He introduced all the oral participants and sat down, going alphabetically made me last, good it would bring the house down. When it was my turn I introduced myself, saying "For those of you who don't know me or who didn't actually try to find out. I'm Bella Swan, the Chief of Police's daughter, I've lived here in Forks for only two years but have made many good and true friends." I went on to explain what my exam was based on and heard an audible gasp from the Cullens.

I also explained why I chose this subject. How if they had been pleasant and open on our first meeting, I may have told them why I was dressed like a homeless person, but instead I was judged and found guilty of nothing other than not being in their social bracket. As I played the edited tape, the side door opened and the Doctor and his wife slipped in.

 _ **"Oh my god what the hell is that?"**_

 _ **"Rose don't be so cruel!"**_

 _ **"Whatever, just keep it away from me Emmett!"**_

 _ **"Bet you a thousand bucks, she gets all starry eyed over Eddie!"**_

 _ **"Count me out, I ain't gettin' involved!"**_

 _ **"Don't call me Eddie! How many times do I have to tell you?"**_

 _ **"But I'll take that bet!"**_

This section of the recording was before we had even met or spoken a single word, I explained to my audience, I didn't know them or them me, but three of them thought themselves justified to judge me by sight alone.

 ** _Don't Edward, you're going to regret it!"_**

 ** _"Too late, what an asshole!"_**

This was said in the background as we were speaking if you could call it that and then lastly,

 ** _Why didn't you warn me, Alice? I looked like a pathetic fool!"_**

 ** _"I tried to dumbass remember!"_**

 ** _"Well damn, I really like her!"_**

 ** _"Shut up Jasper nobody asked your opinion!"_**

This was the aftermath that happened as I was leaving, where he appears to be just as rude to his family, so I don't feel so singled out! everyone laughed and Edward rose to leave when a voice rang out from behind him "Sit down Edward, Now!" said his adoptive mother and she looked beyond livid. I then told everyone about my decision to do this experiment and how I involved my friends and their families.

 ** _"Oh, my god! Those people are actually feeding it! They should shun it not pamper and baby it!"_**

 ** _"Rose they are her friends! She's down on her luck not diseased!"_**

 ** _"They probably have to gas her truck for her too! It's disgusting, we shouldn't have to be in a school with the likes of her!"_**

 ** _"Enough Edward, look around, at least she has friends! Do we?"_**

 ** _"They truly care about her, she's a good friend"_**

This I explained was the Monday morning before school and already three of the new people had accepted my social standing and found nothing wrong with how others treated me. So obviously they had a level headed, well balance approach to life, not seeing themselves above or better than those around them.

 ** _"It's taking their cast offs to wear, that's pathetic, people like her should just kill themselves!"_**

 ** _"Rose! that's a terrible thing to say, I can't believe you're so mean and nasty!"_**

 ** _"Damn it! I thought at least he would bully her, I'm really disappointed! Maybe I should do it myself, so she can learn her place"_**

 ** _"Try it Eddie and I'll separate your brain from your head, it's not as if you need it!"_**

"This was all said between classes Monday morning, again they have not spoken to me since the car park last Thursday, so they still know nothing about me, but feel entitled to insult, threaten and denigrate me." I murmured.

 ** _"Dear god again! has she no pride, she might as well sit outside the door with a bowl, begging!"_**

 ** _"Edward, she hasn't asked one person for a thing! They all either offer or just give it to her!"_**

 ** _"You know that thing Carlisle is always trying to_** **_instill into us, respect for your fellow man! That's what this is!"_**

"This is still on Monday but at lunchtime in the cafeteria, when my friends almost reduced me to tears, even though it was a fake situation, I was clearly moved," I said smiling at everyone in the room. I went on to explain, some of what was said, was not very pleasant or even lawful and my father did have a copy of this CD for insurance purposes, in case anything untoward happened to me anytime soon, I also sent a copy to Dr Cullen so he can really assess their behaviour when they are unsupervised by their parents. Everyone was staring at Edward and Rose with disgust, loathing and hatred rolling off them and I saw Jasper wince, then both of them did too as if he had passed it along.

I also informed everyone that all this was said in a variety of public places, out loud for anyone who could, to hear it. Therefore, I was not slandering them or making libellous statements unlike them. But my experiment shows that even when everyone around you is reacting in a positive, accepting manner, there will always be some people who only see you, for the social bracket you appear to be in, they will make no attempt to find out why you are in that position or even try to help you. That said I would like to thank Alice for all the money she has been slipping into my pocket and bag this week, I will obviously return it. Also to Emmett for filling up my truck twice for me. Lastly to Jasper for not giving me away, I know he worked out my secret almost immediately and said nothing.

As I sat down, Doctor Cullen came forward and shook my hand, apologised for his two children, and informed the whole school Edward and Rose would be being home schooled from now on, he would no longer inflict their heinous behaviour on the decent respectful students of Forks high. They would be losing their cars, credit cards, and all privileges until he saw fit to return them, if ever, maybe if they actually had to work for it, they might learn to appreciate it more. He also told Emmett he would be punished for the callous betting comment, as that was improper too. But those three would be staying on at school if no one minded. The principal nodded and Edward and Rose were herded out by their mother figure, her loudly telling Rose to save the crocodile tears, nobody cared or was falling for it.

The end of the school year was almost on us and graduation was rearing its head, I had the joy and terror of being Valedictorian this senior year and I was both looking forward and very anxious for the future, I'd seen Doctor Cullen once more professionally, due to fall on the stairs, but I told him I didn't know what was different about them, nor did I want too and we left it at that. So here we are, the end of this chapter of my life, soon I'll be off to visit my mom, Renee, before heading to college, Angie and I are going to study in San Francisco and I'm all set, ready to leave boring little Forks where nothing ever really happens, god it must be the most unexciting place in the whole of America, but I guess everyone always thinks that about their own hometown.


End file.
